Bitterly Sweet
by J.S lover234
Summary: Dean's drinking has spun out of control. Almost every other night he beats Castiel senseless while in his drunken rage. Will Castiel be able to save Dean and himself, or will the alcohol destroy them both? Note everyone is normal in this. More info inside
1. Chapter 1

Bitterly Sweet

**A/N: OKAY MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS, TO MAKE UP FOR ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN, I'M WRITING THIS. THIS IS A SLASH (REALLY, IF YOU HAVN'T FIGURED ME OUT BY NOW...YOU NEED HELP) DON'T LIKE IT THEN DO NOT READ IT. ANY WHO THERE IS SOMEHTING YOU GUYS AND GIRLS SHOULD KNOW, DEAN, CAS, SAM, AND BOBBY ARE ALL JUST NORMAL PEOPLE. CAS ISN'T AN ANGEL, SAM AND DEAN AND BOBBY AREN'T HUNTERS. EVERYONE IS JUST NORMAL.**

**THEY HAVE TO BE FOR THIS STORY TO WORK. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND, I AM REALLY HOPING THAT THIS MAKES UP FOR ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN. THAT STORY JUST BLEW UP IN MY FACE. **

**NOW FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT PART THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY A FREAKING AWESOME VIDEO ON YOUTUBE MADE BY AN EVER MORE FREAKING AWESOME GIRL! GO CHECK IT OUT. JUST GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN DEAN AND CASTIEL I'M SORRY. CLICK THE ONE BY anaapenas. THIS STORY IS ALL THANKS TO HER.**

**THANK YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME! =)**

**ANYWAY AS USUAL I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS.**

**RATING: T (M/M PARING, LOTS OF BLOOD, AND LOTS OF CURSING!)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**ENJOY! =D THANKS AGAIN TO anaapenas and her freaking awesome vids! We thank you!**

Chapter One

Castiel cringed, his body jerking at the sound of the Impala door slamming shut. He knew Dean was home and he also knew Dean was drunk. He could always tell if his lover was wasted. How? He knew by the way he slammed the car door. Whenever Dean was sober he would shut it gently, never wanting to take a chance and hurt his baby. However when Dean was drunk he would slam the door shut with such force that it sounded as though a bomb were going off outside. Such was the noise outside tonight, Castiel's lover slamming the Impala shut and laughing at something.

The younger man flinched, he heard Dean fall coming up the stairs to their beautiful home. He would have to patch up the wound later, when Dean was out cold. Their home was a wonderful and deceiving home. Outside showed nothing but peaceful beauty, prefect landscaping, a lush green lawn. The inside was just as beautiful. The floor was made out of lovely light colored hard wood, the counter made of black and white swirled marble. Their walls were a warm creamy tan, the furniture black and leather. Their favorite center piece stood at the center of the living room, their solid metal and glass coffee table. Sam had bought that for them they day of their wedding. The living room was connected to kitchen, the counter separating the two rooms. However inside, past the calming atmosphere and rich warming walls horrible secrets laid.

Brutal beatings and sorrowful realizations had taken place inside every room. Both lovers knowing what had happened, neither willing to speak out against the other. The attacker unwilling to speak against the battered and beaten, the battered and beaten refusing to speak against the attacker. Castiel sighed, touching the still fresh bruise on his left cheek. It hadn't even had time to heal up yet. It must have been a hard day at work. Dean would usually come home drunk after a hard day at work. The poor man had every right to drown in alcohol.

His mother had been murdered when he was still a young boy, his father had left after her death. Dear old Bobby had been the closet thing Dean and his little brother Sam had had to a father. Sam didn't remember their mother, her passing away before his memory actually began working. However both Sam and Dean thought highly of Bobby, the two would go to the ends of the earth and back for the old man. Castiel could see why to, though he seemed mean and moody at first glance, the old man was really just a giant teddy bear once you got to know him. Castiel smiled, remembering how Bobby had accepted him with open arms into his, or what was left, of his family.

Castiel sighed, looking over at the food laying on the counter, he'd always have supper ready for Dean before he got home. The two would never eat without each other, Dean and Castiel always ate breakfast together. Dean would take lunch with Castiel, Castiel always waited for Dean to get home. His supper ready for him as soon as he walked through the door. The only time they didn't eat together was on occasions such as this. Dean a bumbling and dangerous drunk, Castiel a quivering mess. Dean stumbled through the front door, almost face planting the floor. Castiel reached out for him, ready to catch Dean if he didn't regain his balance soon enough.

The older man did, Castiel noted the bottle in his hand. So tonight it was Scotch. Castiel cried deep inside, Dean was always the worst when he had Scotch. The younger man watched Dean with caution, ready to bolt out of the way of an attack. However even though Castiel had become a good fighter from his bouts with a drunken Dean, Dean was still a force to be reckoned with. Dean was the best fighter anyone knew, even when drunk he could lay you flat no problem. Castiel had never seen his lover lose a fight, and he definitely knew he couldn't win against Dean. Even more so, he knew he wouldn't try.

He didn't have it in his heart to hurt the man he loved more than anyone else.

Dean stopped stumbling and looked at Castiel, cocking his head at his lover. Castiel stayed still and watched as Dean chugged down more of the alcohol. He choked while he swallowed, the harsh liquid having a hard time going down his throat. Castiel felt obliged to help him, but the smaller man knew better. He knew to stay still and wait for the punch he knew was coming. Dean's cheeks were flushed a deep red and his breathing was a little labored. He looked at Castiel like a big cat would its game. Castiel gulped and waited, the waiting killing him. Castiel strangely felt relief when Dean took the first swing at him, comforted that the waiting game was over.

He shot back, dogging the fist that was meant to connect with his head. Dean growled and went after Castiel, turning and throwing small things such as glass decorations and the few inn tables that sat about the living room. Castiel dogged it all, moving with swift beauty and grace. Dean's anger only mounted with each item that Castiel dogged, his mind not registering what he was doing. His heart to dulled from the drunken rampage to realize that he was doing the one thing he hated more than anything else. Dean truly loved Castiel with all of his heart and soul, even more than that. However being the stubborn man that he was, he simply drowned his pain and sorrow in booze instead of trying to talk with someone.

Dean became a monster when he drank, every time he would beat the life out of Castiel and then pass out on the floor. Every time he would wake afterwords he would find himself either on the couch or in his and Castiel's bed. Then he would find his little lover not far away, always bruised and battered. Castiel would always be making him something to eat that he knew Dean could hold down. Castiel never blamed Dean for what he did and that bothered Dean to no small end. Castiel was to good to him, never giving him harsh words or reprimanding him for his wrong doings.

Dean snarled when Castiel blocked his thick footed boot from smashing into his stomach. The older man swung the hand that held the thick bottle of Scotch in it, smiling when Castiel didn't have enough time to duck. The bottle connected with Castiel's right temple, sending the small man reeling. The glass shattered with the force of the impact and pieces splintered into his skin, the alcohol stinging terribly when it seeped into the open wounds. The blow caused Castiel to slow, leaving him open to all of Dean's furry. The older man threw punch after punch, kick after kick at Castiel. Each one connecting now that Castiel had become sluggish.

Dean's rational side didn't notice all the blood on his knuckles, the pained yelps that would shoot from Castiel's mouth. He didn't notice the sickening thumps and thuds of each of his blows when they made contact with Castiel's fragile flesh. Dean didn't hear the snapping of one of Castiel's ribs or the ear splitting scream that tore from his throat. The rational Dean was sleeping, only to be awakened tomorrow with a throbbing headache and heart pounding since of fear. Dean smiled when he saw Castiel stumble, trying to find something to hold onto, but nothing was around. Dean threw up his foot and planted it into Castiel's chest, knocking the man backwards.

Castiel's head rebounded off of the hardwood floor with a sickening thud and his body went still. Dean laughed, pointing at Castiel's limp body, the bloody side of his face. This part of Dean found it funny to see his lover sprawled in the floor covered with forming bruises and bloody wounds. When the mans laughter subdued he began to feel tired, worn out. He stumbled and fell forward, his world going black as he landed beside Castiel's body with a hard thud. Both man lay there motionless for a long while.

~0o0o~

Castiel's insanely brilliant blue eyes snapped open and a gasp of fear rung from his mouth. He shot up, then grabbed his side when he felt it throb with an unrelenting pain. He slowly reached down a hand and felt the rib that Dean had broken a little while before knocking him out, winching at even that small contact. He sighed and took a moment to get his breath, then looked to Dean. His lover was passed out beside him, snoring softly and a thin line of drool ran from his mouth. Castiel smiled and felt his soul lighten, Dean was Dean again. Castiel sighed, then slowly got to his feet, taking a moment to become accustomed to standing again. He whined with the pain the broken rib caused, but got over it, he had to help Dean. He then reached down and rolled Dean over, then hauled him halfway up by his underarms and dragged him through the living room and hallway to their bedroom.

When he finally got all the sheets pulled back and some of the pillows off he hauled Dean onto the king sized mattress. Castiel removed his boots and jacket, then his shirt and took off his belt. He pulled up Dean's pants leg and looked at the tiny bruise on his knee. The one he'd gotten form falling last night. Castiel sighed, comforted that it was only a small bruise. He stroked Dean's cheek and smiled sadly, then he bent down and gave him a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth before wrapping him in the blanks. Castiel then went back into the kitchen, filled a glass of water and grabbed three Aspirin from the large bottle he kept on the fridge. He went back into their room and placed it on the nightstand where Dean would see it. The smaller man then went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and was shocked at the sight of himself. The right side of his temple was swollen and bloody, a few pieces of glass sticking out of the flesh.

His left eye had a horrible bruise around it, but it wasn't swollen thankfully. He looked at his busted bottom lip, the blood that had dried on his face. He looked down at his arms, they were black and blue all the up. Castiel sighed and knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere with a sweater for the next week or so. He turned on the water and let it fill the sink with warm water so he could rinse his face, knowing he didn't have time for a shower. He had to get cleaned up quick so he could have something ready for Dean when he woke. He did however take a moment to thank God for letting him wake up before Dean again, as he always did if Dean knocked him out. He didn't know how Dean would react if he woke next to Castiel and saw him in the state Dean had left him in before he passed out.

Castiel turned the water off and then grabbed a pair of tweezers from the median cabin. Then he slowly began to pick out the little shards of glass. With every piece he plucked out he winced, the pain something horrible. Once all of the glass was out he disinfected it and then dipped his hands under the water. When they were full he splashed the water onto his face. He reached down, groaning when his side gave a throbbing protest and got out a rag. He wet that to and then began scrubbing at his face, washing the blood from it and smiling softly when he looked in the mirror again. He didn't look half that bad now that the blood was gone.

After he had drained the water and cleaned up the mess he had made in the bathroom he went into the kitchen and looked for the soup. Castiel had found that that was the only food Dean could hold down while in the clutches of a hangover, so he stayed stocked up. Though Dean didn't really care for the soup, he would always eat it, because he was always hungry when he woke. Castiel got out a bowl and poured the contents of the soup into it, then he placed it in the microwave. He knew Dean would wake up soon, he always woke about an hour after Castiel. The younger man waited for the '_ding_' of the microwave and when he heard it he got the bowl out. Castiel put in a spoon and then made his way back to Dean. The older man was starting to stir, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Castiel always keep the lights off at times like this, knowing the light would only hurt Dean's eyes.

Dean moaned when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, the dark green pools immediately searching out Castiel. He found his lover above him, a sad smile on his bruised and battered face, a bowl of steaming soup in his hand. Dean gulped when he saw Castiel temple, it was a horrible mess. He tried setting up quickly but Castiel placed a gently hand on his chest. He sat by Dean's hip, putting the bowl in his lap as he reached for the glass of water and pills.

"Here Dean," He whispered softly. "Take these."

Dean licked his lips, unable to keep his eyes off of Castiel's battered body. He slowly sat up. The younger man noticed and smiled.

"I am fine Dean." He said, handing Dean the water and pills. "Take them." He repeated.

Dean did, popping the pain killers into his mouth and then chugging the water. "Cas," He said softly when he was finished.

Dean felt his stomach turn when he saw his blood incrusted knuckles. Then he saw Castiel's arms, Dean moaned pitifully.

Castiel smiled again. "Now eat." He said, getting up and kissing Dean's forehead, hiding the pain his broken rib caused.

Castiel knew Dean wouldn't eat if he were in the room with him, he would just stare at his wounds. So Castiel walked from the room and waited on the couch, knowing Dean would eat quickly and meet him in the living room. However Castiel began to wonder if Dean would still have Sam over for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitterly Sweet

**A/N:** **ALRIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS, HERES CHAPTER TWO! OH AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE LOVE...I DIDN'T THINK THIS STORY WOULD GO OFF WITH SUCH A BIG BOOM! AHHH! ****THANKS FOR THE LOVE MY PEEPS! =D**

**HERES A NICE TREAT, THIS HAS BEEN SITTING HERE FOR FROEVER NOW. : ) SORRY.**

Chapter Two

Dean ate his food quickly, his stomach in knots, and not because of the hangover. He stopped half way through the soup, unable to force anymore down into his unsettled stomach. Castiel's face kept flashing into his mind, the horrible bruise on his right temple, his blackened eye and busted lip. His heart sank as he wondered what else he had done to Castiel, what other atrocious wounds he had inflected. Dean sighed, it was unsteady and shaky. He slowly got out of the bed, groaning at the pain his movements caused. He cursed himself for feeling the pain, thinking about how much Castiel had to be in. His pain was nothing compared to his little lover. Dean wobbled to the door way, pausing a moment while he caught his breath. When he was steadier he made his way out of their bedroom and down the hall way, looking around the corner to find Castiel on the couch poking at his side. Dean's brows drew in worry and he made his way over to Castiel, squinting in the horrible brightness of the sun. However his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, his throbbing head easing just a little.

Castiel turned to look at him, surprise on his face and then a smile stretched his lips. It was kind and soft, loving and caring. Dean felt his heart twist, a smile shouldn't have been gracing Castiel's lips, it should have been a frown. Love and care shouldn't have been pouring off of the smaller man in waves, it should have been hate, cursing. Castiel had never once during their time together given Dean a harsh word or punishment. And when Dean would ask why, Castiel would answer the same way every time. He would smile and say "There are people who deserve punishment and hate and then there are people like you. People who only deserve love and care." Then Castiel would kiss him and say everything would be alright. In a way Dean hated Castiel for being so good to him, giving him chance after chance, taking beating after beating. The younger man had never struck Dean while he was attacking him, only blocked and dogged as many blows as he could. Dean felt his insides grow cold and then he sat down beside Castiel, looking at his bruised face. Dean glanced down at his arms. They were just as bad.

Castiel's smile widened and Dean looked into his brilliant blue yes, his own hazel green searching Castiel's for anger or fear. Dean swallowed hard, blinking a few times. The older man found nothing but love, love and concern.

Dean slowly and gently placed a hand on Castiel's neck, afraid to touch his face. "Cas..."He said, looking down in shame.

Castiel gave a tiny laugh. "Dean I am fine, just a little bruised." He said, placing a hand over Deans, he could feel it trembling.

Dean looked back up to him. "Why were you poking at your side?" He asked.

Castiel's smile dropped. "Oh, no reason." Castiel gulped, Dean had never broken one of his bones before and he was terrified to find out how Dean would take it.

Dean noted the fear and he also noted that it wasn't fear of him, but for him. Dean felt his heart speed up.

"Cas, tell the truth." He whispered, unable to talk any louder.

"Really Dean, I was just poking to poke." Castiel tried, he was horrible at lying.

Dean gave Castiel a hard stare. "Castiel tell me what _I_ did." Dean said his voice rough and shaky.

Castiel gave Dean a worried look. "You didn't do anything." Castiel said, leaning forward to give Dean a small kiss.

The younger man cursed himself when his broken rib shouted out in protest to the motion. Castiel shot back, holding his side. Dean reached for him immediately, grabbing him ever so gently. Castiel growled at the pain and gave Dean a weary smile. Dean went to ask Castiel what had happened, what had he done, when the phone gave a loud ring. Dean was all for ignoring it, just waiting for a voice mail, but Castiel wasn't. He slowly and carefully got to his feet, walking to phone and out of Dean soft grasp. The other man watched him; his mind rolling over what it was that he could have done.

Castiel picked the phone up. "Hello."

"_Hey Ca__s! How are you?_" Sam's voice asked.

"Just fine Sam and how have you been?" Castiel said.

"_Oh miserable as always._" Sam laughed, Castiel joining in. "_Ah, well may I talk to Dean. Want to ask him about dinner._"

Castiel pondered. "Um…yes, hold on a moment."

Castiel turned carefully to look to Dean, and then held out the phone. Dean got to his feet and took the phone from Castiel, mouthing to him that their conservation wasn't over. Castiel simply smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Ya." Dean said.

"_Hey Dean, am I still coming to dinner?_" Sam asked, noting Dean's very slow response.

"I don't think so, not tonight Sammy." Dean said his voice low and sad.

"_Dean what happened?_" Sam asked he knew something was up.

"Nothing Sam." Dean said, but Sam heard the lie.

"_You beat the shit outta' Cas again didn't you?_" Sam asked his voice monotone.

Dean hung up the phone.

Castiel walked back in and noted Dean's troubled expression. He walked up to his lover and touched his shoulder gently. Dean gave Castiel a heart broken look, his eyes pouring pain and guilt. The younger man dipped Dean's head down, locking lips with him softly. Dean responded gently, remembering every bruise he'd placed apon the others body. He sighed into the kiss, his heart twisting again. This wasn't right, Castiel shouldn't be giving him comfort and he shouldn't be worried about Dean. He should be threatening Dean with devoice, assault and battery-something! This wasn't right. Dean pulled away and looked Castiel in the eyes, he now noted how tired he looked. Dean smiled softly.

"You should get some sleep Cas, you look tired." Dean said, softly stroking Castiel's cheek.

Castiel smiled. "I am fine, plus I have to get supper ready. Sam's coming over around four isn't he?" Castiel asked turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Dean glanced down at his feet. "No, I um, I told him not tonight." He said, looking back up to see Castiel looking at him with surprise.

"Why?" The younger male asked.

Dean let his mouth drop. "Are you serious Cas? Look at you, I've beat you all to hell! Sam can't see you like this!"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "Dean, Sam has seen me in worse shape. You shouldn't have told him no."

Dean closed the distance between himself and Castiel. "He's not coming down with you like this."

Castiel gave him an emotionless look. "I'm calling him back." He said, walking by Dean.

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him back gently, he's beautiful green eyes pleading. "Please Cas. I don't want to hear him tonight. I just want to be with you. That's all." He said his voice cracking.

Castiel stalled, thinking. He sighed and leaned into Dean, his smaller body fitting perfectly against his. Dean gently wrapped his arms around Castiel, still unaware of his broken rib. Castiel bit his lip at the pain Dean's soft movement caused. He stayed quiet though, still trying to avoid letting Dean know about the broken bone. Dean rested his chin on Castiel's messy hair, the dark brown cluster of silken strands smelt wonderful. He wondered vaguely if his hair smelt as good. Dean softly laughed, nuzzling Castiel.

"That's better." Castiel said, giving him a livening glance.

Dean smiled down at him, his eyes sad. "Castiel, I am so sorry." He mumbled.

Castiel smiled back. "I am fine." He said, his bright blue eyes calming Dean's unease.


End file.
